El amor de Feliciano
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Para Feliciano Vargas solo había una persona que encajaba en su concepto de belleza y esa era Jade Wang ( pareja crak Italia xNyo Macau) para el foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?


El amor de Feliciano

One shot

 _ **¿Que tal? Espero que se encuentren bien en donde quiera que estén bueno este fin de semana estaré libre así que empezaré por entregar el one shot del reto**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a Hidekas Hiramuya**_

 _ **El presente fic participa en el reto san valentin del foro "Yo amo hetalia y tu"**_

 _ **pareja:Nyo MacauxItalia**_

Feliciano como todos los días se encontraba en la luna.

Oh, bueno, es un decir, Embobado, atolondrado, en su mundo lindo y fantástico. Miraba la ventana fijamente hacia los árboles que florecían por el verde inicio de la primavera. Si, la vida era una fantasía hermosa a sus ojos y más al ver a su compañera de enfrente, que se encontraba tomando apuntes sin modificar su serio semblante.

El chico apoyó su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano ladeando la cabeza para apreciar mejor a tal espécimen. Tan rara, tan fuera de lugar, tan misteriosa, tan…

—Señor Vargas... Señor Vargas ... SEÑOR VARGAS — grito finalmente la profesora —, agradecería que dejara de mirar a la señorita Wang y prestara más atención a la clase.

El italiano suspiro nervioso y el calor subió a sus mejillas; y cuando pensó que no podría empeorar la vio de nuevo. Lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos hipnóticos y miel casi casi dorados como el sol, lo veía en estado de "shock", su rostro colorado, y sobre todo eso enfoco su atención en su mirada de incredulidad

¡Se veía tan tierna! ¡No podía creerlo! ella era pesar de su estatura increíblemente adorable

¡SEÑOR VARGAS!- gritó la profesora frunciendo el ceño —¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LE DIGO! ¡A LA PRÓXIMA Y VA A DETENCIÓN!

Felicino suspiró y devolvió la mirada a su compañera que ya había vuelto el rostro hacia el pizarrón. Escuchó bajas y tontas risitas, además de uno que otro comentario referente a el y a Jade . Ese era el nombre de la asiática castaña de cabello extremadamente largo *suspiro* Feliciano volvio al pizarron concentrándose en la tediosa clase de arte que impartía aquella temible rusa.

—Y como pueden ver que todos tenemos un concepto de belleza distinto a los demás —siguió la profesora

Pero se detuvo al ver que media clase se encontraba ya sea roncando o mensajeando vía "whatsapp" con él o la compañera de al lado. Y ahí comenzó su siniestro plan maestro.

— Como veo, han puesto "gran atención " a mi clase— notece el sarcasmo — ¿No es así, Jones?

El aludido, se sobresaltó al oír su apellido, se encontraba dormido y eso que estaba sentado en la primera fila frente a la maestra

¿Eh?, ¡Sí, señorita!- respondió después de la pregunta que en realidad nunca escuchó.

—Bien entonces dígame un ejemplo de belleza, Jones.

El estadounidense sonrió de lado y recargó el mentón sobre sus manos sin dejar de romper el contacto visual a los ojos violetas de la maestra alzó una ceja.

—Pues usted, mí querida profesora . No es nada fea.- soltó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

La profesora Braginskaya se tiñó de rojo toda la cara y gruñó furiosa.

—¡A DETENCIÓN, JONES! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Alfred tomó sus cosas, colgándose la mochila de lado y se retiró, lanzándole un beso al aire de forma coqueta a una molesta (hasta la médula) profesora.

Todos soltaron tremenda carcajada, hasta que la docente eligió a su siguiente víctima, una joven húngara que se encontraba leyendo distraída.

—¿Señorita Hendérvary? ¿Ejemplo de belleza?

La muchacha ojiverde se puso de pie, acomodó su larga cabellera castaña. —El amor, profesora Braginskaya es lo más bello en este mundo.

Anya sonrió, al fin alguien cuerdo en su clase, decidió ir más a fondo con su cuestionamiento. —¿Podría definirlo o ser más específica?

Fue entonces cuando la chica explotó.— ¡EL AMOR ENTRE DOS HOMBRES ES LO MÁS BELLO! ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La pobre profesora palmeó su rostro, no sabía porque había llegado a tener esperanza alguna en su clase. La carcajada fue general el grupo ya se lo esperaba de ella. Después de todo era la presidenta fujoshi del club yaoista de la escuela.

—*suspiro* tomé asiento, señorita Hendérvary- susurró resignada.

Y siguió la clase entre respuestas de lo mas estúpidas alusivas a la belleza, desde el pervertido francés que dijo "las delicadas y sensuales curvas de una mujer" hasta un griego alucinado que alegaba que "los gatos son la belleza animal más delicada que hay". De plano hoy no era su día.

El timbre sonó como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, todos estaban a punto de levantarse de sus pupitres, cuando un carraspeo se interpuso.

— aun no he dicho que pueden salir— dijo ella

Todos se quejaron volviendo a pegar sus traseros a los bancos resignadamente.

—Les he reservado una buena dosis de tarea para este fin de semana, jóvenes— Más quejidos lastimeros cortesía de los estudiantes — En parejas harán un reporte sobre una cultura que consideren la "más bella", debe incluir la ya típica portada con SUS DATOS COMPLETOS. minimo serán diez hojas— * incerten aquí más quejas seguidas de groserías por parte del alumnado* —sobre vestimentas, gastronomía, arquitectura y demás objetivos vistos hoy, además de su conclusión personal.

Ya con completa resignación y de despedirse de su vida social (al menos por este fin de semana) asintieron de forma afirmativa.

— Su pareja será la primera persona detrás de ustedes, es decir, los de la primera fila con los de la segunda y así sucesivamente, ¿preguntas?— los estudiantes celebraban o lamentaban por su compañero/a de proyecto, sin ponerle la más mínima atención a su maestra —Es todo, se pueden retirar.

Al escuchar esas mágicas palabras todos salieron como estampida del aula educativa. Todos excepto un par que seguía mirándose sin creerlo.

Una macaense sonrojada y un italiano que sonreía de oreja a oreja feliz de la vida.

—¡Ve! ¡Jade somos compañeros de proyecto!- gritó abrazando dulcemente a "su amiga"

Jade solo pudo asentir nerviosa por el contacto tan cercano de ese hiperactivo chico. Al final de ese largo abrazo, ambos salieron sin cruzar miradas,Se formó un silencio incómodo hasta que la castaña por fin decidio decir algo antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes hacia sus respectivas casas— etto Feliciano–dijo entre nerviosa y amistosa

¿Mmh? –volteó la italiano aun sonriendo,

—¿Qué cultura te parecería la más bella para hacer nuestro proyecto?

Feliciano sonrió más y se acercó a milímetros de rozar sus labios con los de Jade — para mí, la cultura más bella es la macaense , Jade

La asiática se quedó estática al sentir el corto y delicado beso que el castaño le dejó en la mejilla para despedirse. Era cálido y dulce, como el

¿Eh?- Solo atinó a decir todavía sorprendida

—¡Ciao, Jade ! ¡Ve!

Y ahí se quedó todavía la castaña observando al joven desaparecer entre los que caminaban en medio de la ciudad. Respiró hondo y sonrió levemente.

Se podría decir que desde ese día había quedado enamorada de la cultura italiana.

 _ **Bueno por ahora dejo aquí mi participación espero haya sido de su agrado ciao y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
